A number of protective devices have been developed to protect the body or a body part, e.g., legs, arms, chest, from a blow. Such protective gear has been designed for both animals and people. For example, horses have a tendency to strike the shin with an opposite hoof, and therefore it is desirable to protect the shins of the horse, especially of more expensive or thoroughbred horses such as show horses or race horse. Also, athletes are concerned about protecting the body from a blow or fall, or the athlete wants to protect a bruised part of the body. A number of references disclose padded guard devices such as for the torso or for body limbs and for both people and animals. These references include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,128,122; 1,184,868; 3,500,472; 3,533,1064, 099,269; 4,697,286; and 4,756,026. The protective devices disclosed include such features as elongated, padded ribs or cushioning ribs to provide added protection, which originally were formed of cotton batting but more recently of plastic or plastic foam. There is a strong need to provide improved devices of this type which readily conform to the body part and yet allow for ample mobility and provide adequate protection.